Prisma Moss
Prisma Moss is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Tangle and Mossy from George MacDonald’s The Golden Key (to the Unknown). In the destiny conflict, she aligns with the Rebels. Although she may have an epic journey ahead of her, without a childhood where her family is together and no time to make up for such a loss if she takes on her destiny, Prisma’s not so sure if it’s worth all the fuss. Character Personality Without a competent adult to take care of her, Prisma has learnt to become pretty self-sufficient. She is decent with the bare necessities such as sewing, ironing and cooking and is a good tinkerer. That doesn’t mean she’s got everything covered. Prisma pays the least attention to her appearance. She may comb and spray some hair product to tame her frizzy hair every now and then and that’s it. Ironically, Prisma is a clean freak. She takes hygiene very seriously, though not to the point of screaming at a speck of dirt. Prisma’s room is always spick and span thanks to a trusty heather broom. She would be very annoyed if any trash is thrwon from her roommie’s side. Whenever she visits the showers, Prisma would bring her loofah made of fish feathers for cleaner scrubs that she rinses thoroughly and dries in the sun after each use. Being part fey, Prisma doesn’t percieve time in the same way as her human peers. She always feels as if less time has passed than in reality, making it difficult for her to estimate time. She’s often in a hurry no matter how close something is due because Prisma is afraid she would not complete projects in time. However, Prisma still believes in quality rather than quantity so she tends to second-guess decisions she thought were too hasty. She may end up finishing a project way before the deadline or mull over it so many times that she barely makes it. Whenever she does finish early, Prisma can become very pushy should her partners not keep up with her, especially if she thinks the delay slows her down. Prisma has some comprehension of complex issues but lacks the experience to truly understand many. She may sound wise in response to some issues but childish with others. Alike most students and staff in Ever After High, Prisma gets most of her news updates from Blondie’s vlog Just Right. She’s oblivious to the fact Blondie sometimes twists the truths in favour of shock factor and becomes easily frightened by any scary rumors brought up by Blondie. She also doesn’t enjoy the gossip section. Appearance Despite her age, Prisma is rather tall. She doesn’t even need heels to equate the height of her pump-wearing schoolmates. She has waves of dark green hair flowing from the top of her head to her waist. Prisma rarely ties it up as she prefers to let her hair down and enjoys brushing it. She’s got rosy cheeks and remains pinkishly pale despite her frequent outdoor walks. Even her feet don’t get burned in the slightest although they’re exposed to the elements. They have become more horny at the bottom more than usual due to her habits. Her eyes are of a starry blue. Being part fey, Prisma has pointy ears. Abilities and Interests *Broom-making *Contact Juggling *Surfing Fairy Tale - The Golden Key Main Article:The Golden Key How does Prisma come into it After the story, Tangle and Mossy lived in The Land Where The Shadows Fall and eventually got married. Prisma was born soon after but the little family didn’t stay together for long. Later on, Tangle was forced to go into the woods to replace the mysterious “Grandmother” figure, leaving Prisma motherless just as her destiny demanded only being allowed to see her mother again after graduation. Prisma currently lives with her father Mossy back in the suburbs in the outskirts of Fairyland. He had become so busy with his work that he’s barely home until later hours. That’s why she needed two babysitters but as her story dictates, they’re pretty lazy so Prisma has become more than capable of taking care of herself. Thoughts on destiny Prisma hates her destiny and she’s got a lot to say about it. She doesn’t think it’s nice that her mother and herself would be treated so unfairly. She also thinks the payoff from her journey is completely pointless because it doesn’t solve any problems for she’ll outlive them. She’s afraid to outlive her parents, friends and other people who are important her, only to be thrust into a world she’ll be way behind. Parallels *Prisma’s appearance is based on both Tangle’s and the Grandmother’s looks. *She was raised in conditions similar to Tangle’s before she left. *She walks barefoot just like how the Grandma prefers. *Prisma’s dislike of uncleanliness is a nod to the fairies that scared Tangle. They wanted to get rid of the dirty maids. *Prisma’s time mismanagement is a nod to Tangle’s inability to notice time lapses during her journey. *Prissy’s dorm having secret compartments references the hidden door to grandmother’s house. Her bed is based on the bed described in the story. Relationships Clavis Moss/“Mossy” (Father) Clavis works all day and only comes home to catch some zees. The two maids Eartha Ling/“Tangle” (Mother) Even though she and Prisma aren’t supposed to contact each other (at least not see or hear one another so they just can’t phone or video chat), Tangle is still able to send written letters and presents via her one of her Aeranthes, specifically the one that guided her to safety after setting her free from some tree branches in her destiny. Henrietta (Tangle’s Aeranthes) Henrietta is the middle man responsible for connecting Tangle and Prisma. In other words, she’s a delivery pidgeon. Or a delivery pixie in her case. She’s the reason why Prisma can understand animals because telling her to eat that special package of fish and chips he delivered in her first trip was the only way she could also understand her pixie speech. Sisyphus, aka Sissy the rock (Pet rock. Not kidding.) Prisma doesn’t want to own a pet in the traditional sense, not because she doesn’t like the hassle of caring for a living creature but because she doesn’t want to deny the creature’s ultimate reward of being eaten, which is considered the highest honor an animal can receive in Fairyland. She is rather busy so she can’t afford to care for a real pet. Instead, she grabbed a cobble from her dad’s favorite reading spot in the woods and named it after Sisyphus, alluding to her opnions about her own story being Sisyphean in nature and the futility of having affections for a rock. Prisma knows very well Sissy would outlive her without any assistance but still cares for the stone as a gag, going as far as posting pictures of herself hanging out with Sissy in her Mirror Blog with quirky captions under them. What she actually ends up taking care of is the moss terrarium she created as a habitat for Sissy. The moss having been taken from Mossy’s reading rock. It doesn’t take up much of her time since the tank only requires occasional sprinkling of water and drainage. Friends Castanea Marron Other Sophinx Riddleton Prisma makes and sells heather brooms to get money for new books and as her allowance. One of her most frequent customers is the future killer queen Sophinx, though Prisma isn’t aware of that. Sophinx often comes to buy brooms in bulk and would come back for more within a week. She’s strangely very generous about payments too, going as far as to pay an extra quarter of the price. Prisma’s heard that Sophinx is a witch but she still can’t help but wonder why she’s been getting so many orders from this princess. Her brooms aren’t made for flying. Even so, there’s no imaginable way Sophinx could damage them all at that rate. Or so she thought? Outfits Basic Prisma wears a long emerald linen dress with an empire waist tied by a brown sash. It has a flowy skirt stops right below her knees with multiple folds that is embroidered with little pictures of airfish, aeranthes and purple heaths. There are also some puffy sleeves, which makes the dress look kinda like an old-fashioned night gown.She usually goes barefoot but Prisma does carry around a pair of flip flops that she can slip between her toes for an easy switcheroo once she’s done using them. She wears a rainbow mood bracelet with colorful beads that have matrix filled with gold, silver and bronze. *Her mood bracelet is a reference to the balls owned by the Old Man of the Fire. The metal-filled veins reference the streams of metal in the desert that Tangle encounters after leaving the Old Man. Wave2 Tba Spring Unsprung Designed by User:Haneeys1nsyeerah.Tba Way Too Wonderland Prisma’s dress features a shiny heather gem inspired pattern of a swirly rainbow of colors and gold veins. Dorm Room Prisma sleeps on a bed of dried heathers covered by a wrapper made of iridescent air fish feathers. Over the bed is a triangular wooden ardor covered in ivy. She keeps Sissy’s glass terrarium on a nightstand by the bed. It is made in the shape of a Corinthean column. Much of her furniture such as seats and tables are made to look like Greek and Roman columns and painted in pastel versions of all the colors of the rainbow. Her room is full of secret compartments such as a trap door in the floor and some hidden cabinets in the wall. Gallery Prisma column.jpeg|Prissy in the Cartoon Saloon style Prisma by The Wanderer.jpeg|By The Wanderer Prisma by Patch.jpeg|By Patch! Prismajestic.JPG|Sketch by Patch! ;-; Prismom.JPG|Another bust by Patch <3 Mossymoss.JPG|By Patch again! All your styles look so nice! Prismasketch-byhidden.jpeg|By Hiddenfolk Prismareward.jpg|By Patchworks Inc! Trivia *Prisma is my third attempt at a daughter of Tangle. She first started off as a head canon of the blonde girl with a key from the EAH theme song, then was written as her own character for a next gen role play group on deviantArt in 2015, this time under the name Prissy Tangle. *Prisma has a loofah made of air fish feathers sent to her as a present from her mom. *Prisma is deathly afraid of bears. Don’t even think about giving her a teddy bear as a birthday present. *Prisma’s main quote is taken from Sola’s own poem written for schoolwork. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Madame O'Front Category:Rebels Category:The Golden Key Category:Scottish Category:Fairies